Hoopy the Hoop
Hoopy the Hoop (zu Deutsch etwa: "Reifi der Reifen") ist ein Easter Egg aus Portal und Portal 2. Hoopy gilt als gescheiterter Versuch von Valve, ein populäres Internet-Meme und Merchandise-Objekt für die Reihe zu entwickeln. Der Reifen selbst kann gegen Ende des ersten Spieles gesehen werden, nachdem GLaDOS zerstört wurde und ihre Einzelteile, zusammen mit Chell, über den Parkplatz von Aperture Science verteilt werden. Weitere Auftritte hat Hoopy the Hoop in'' Portal 2'' und dem Comic 'Portal 2: Lab Rat'. Während der Entwicklung des Spieles war man davon ausgegangen, dass sich Hoopy zu einem großen Internet-Meme entwickeln würde und unterschätzte dabei das Potential von späteren Memes wie dem Kuchen, dem Gewichteten Begleiterkubus oder dem Liede 'Still Alive'.Ben Reeves (10. März 2010): Opening The Portal: Exploring The Game's Development. Abgerufen am 10. März 2015. Geschichte Portal Nach der Zerstörung von GLaDOS am Ende von Portal kann man Hoopy the Hoop kurz über den Parkplatz des Aperture Science Enrichment Centers rollen sehen, bevor Chell im Zuge des alternativen Endes vom Party Escort Bot wieder in die Anlage gezogen wird. Portal 2 Trifft man gegen Beginn des Spieles auf die Überreste von GLaDOS, kann man Hoopy unter diesen finden. Weitere Auftritte des Reifens folgen etwas versteckt in der Testkammer 02 und in einem von Doug Rattmanns Verstecken. Hinter den Kulissen Bei Valve war man vor der Veröffentlichung von Portal fest davon überzeugt, dass man mit Hoopy the Hoop etwas geschaffen habe, das sich zu einem populären Meme entwickeln würde. Als man sah, dass die Fans des Spieles zahlreichen anderen Dingen wie dem Kuchen, der zugehörigen Phrase "The Cake is a lie" und dem Gewichteten Begleiterkubus weitaus mehr abgewinnen konnten und Hoopy praktisch garnicht beachteten oder gar bemerkten, waren die Entwickler regelrecht enttäuscht. Der Portal-Co-Autor Erik Wolpaw kommentierte dies folgendermaßen: "We thought we should have a warehouse full of Hoopy t-shirts and mugs and posters…we would watch that hoop roll by over and over again. That was the part of the game we were most proud of, and nobody cared." (zu Deutsch: "Wir dachten, dass wir ein Lagerhaus voller Hoopy-T-Shirts, Tassen und Poster haben sollten... dass wir diesen Reifen wieder und wieder vorbeirollen sehen würden. Das war der Teil des Spieles, auf den wir am stolzesten waren und niemanden interessierte es."). Für Portal 2 strich man daher einen erneuten Auftritt des Kuchens und platzierte Hoopy als eine Art Easter Egg an mehreren Stellen im Spiele und ließ ihn sogar im Portal-Comic 'Lab Rat' auftreten. Der Erfolg des Reifens blieb jedoch erneut aus und das bekannteste Meme von Portal 2 wurde der Weltraumkern, dessen Popularität so weit reichte, dass er von anderen Spielen wie u.a. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim zitiert wurde.OceanArtist (2011): Seite auf Know Your Meme. Abgerufen am 04. April 2015. Zwei nicht-kanonische Auftritte hatte Hoopy the Hoop in den Modifikationen Portal: Prelude und Aperture Tag. Galerie Hoopy in Aperture Tag.jpg|Hoopy kann in der Modifikation Aperture Tag zweifach im Raume des Heavy-Metal-Kernes gefunden werden. Liste mit Auftritten *''Portal'' (Erster Auftritt) *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal ARG'' *''Portal: Prelude'' (Nicht-kanonischer Auftritt) *''Aperture Tag'' (Nicht-kanonischer Auftritt) Einzelnachweise en:Hoopie Kategorie:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Easter Eggs (Portal) Kategorie:Portal Kategorie:Portal 2